The present invention generally relates to hydrogen gas generator systems for use as supplemental fuel sources for automotive internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to a safety cutoff switch for stopping the production of hydrogen by the fuel cells when the engine stops running.
The generation of hydrogen as a supplemental fuel for internal combustion engines has been well known for many years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,632,285 to Georgi discloses a gas generator wherein a combustible gas is formed from a hydrogenator and co-mingled with exhaust gases from an internal combustion engine and fed into the carburetor inlet manifold. Suitable valves prevent a back pressure flow from the engine, and means are provided for the use of a rheostat and ammeter to control the supply of current to the electrodes of the hydrogenator. More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,545 to Mosher et al. discloses an energy means for internal combustion engines utilizing a hydrogenator as an auxiliary system to enhance the combustion of the fuels used within the engine. Suitable valves are arranged within the manifold section for supplying the hydrogen and oxygen gases.
The use of hydrogen as an auxiliary fuel has been attractive for many years and is now the subject of considerable investigation because of the impending shortages of hydrocarbon fuels. In its simplest form, a hydrogen generating fuel cell is simply an electrolytic cell which produces hydrogen and oxygen by the electrolysis of water. All that is needed is a source of electrical current to supply the electrolytic cell, and this can be provided by means of an alternator driven by the engine or the drive train of the automotive vehicle. There are, however, certain dangers in the use of hydrogen as a fuel due to its being so highly combustible. Because of this, it is preferable to consume the hydrogen gas as a fuel as it is generated rather than accumulate and store it.
In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,628, I disclosed a multi-cylinder, gasoline burning, internal combustion engine which is converted by modification of the intake and exhaust manifolds to an engine having designated exhaust burning cylinders which burn the exhaust gases that are expelled from the gasoline burning cylinders. To this system, I have added a hydrogen generating system which supplies the highly combustible hydrogen gas to the intake manifold for the designated exhaust burning cylinders. While this system works quite well, it is necessary to consider the safety of the system should it be in general public use. For example, in the event of an accident or for some reason the engine stops running so that the hydrogen generated is not consumed in the normal operation and functioning of the automobile, it is necessary to provide some means by which the production of the hydrogen is stopped when the engines stops running.
The above-referenced patent to Mosher et al. also recognizes that, as a prerequisite to the generation of hydrogen for supply to the intake manifold, the engine must be operating. U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,770 to Newkirk et al. discloses a pressure switch which is used as a safety switch to shut off the supply of hydrogen to the engine in the event that the engine does not start as it should. Neither Mosher et al. or Newkirk et al., however, provide a fail-safe system which will quickly and positively cause the generation of hydrogen to cease in the event that the engine stops running.